


Bubblegum

by musactr56



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musactr56/pseuds/musactr56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's hair is looking a little different... pure fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum

'Bubblegum"

Youngbae looked up from his phone to raise an eyebrow at Daesung who was seated to his left. "What?"

"Like recently chewed bubblegum." 

Youngbae waited for some kind of explanation or at least for his dongsaeng to expand on the thought... alas it seemed that Daesung was just going to leave it at that since he took out his phone and started playing around with it. 

Enough time passed that Youngbae returned to his phone and was playing a game thinking all this nonsense of bubblegum was behind them. They had been working rather hard with the touring and promotions for their MADE series that it was possible it was all catching up with Daesung and he was kind of losing it, but which of them weren't? Jiyong was locked in the bathroom and has been for the last 3 hours, Youngbae had no idea what he was up to but Seungri was able to pry open the door to find their leader curled up on the floor asleep. They decided to let him stay there as it was the coolest room in the place so it just made sense that he wanted to sleep there for the comfort. 

"Hyung look up."

Youngbae is once again startled out of his reverie just in time to look up and have a bright flash go off in front of his face. Blinking a couple times to get the dot out of his line of vision, "What was that for?" 

"Bubblegum."

Okay this was getting a bit out of hand... Youngbae leaned over to put his hand against Daesung's forehead fearing that the younger man was going delirious with a fever or something. He was almost disappointed to find out that Daesung was not warmer than usual so that meant this crazy talk about bubblegum was coming from Daesung himself and not the delirium of a cold or flu. 

Daesung was taken aback from Youngbae all of a sudden touching his face but Youngbae just looked on in confusion and worry as he leaned back. 

"Well your not running a fever so that means you've finally lost is Daesunnugie." 

"What are you talking about Hyung? I feel fine." 

"Okay... then whats with all this talk about bubblegum? You're not making any sense and it's kind of starting to freak me out a little honestly. Everyone has been under so much stress and pressure from the comeback that I really need someone on this side of sanity to help me through."

Daesung smiled sweetly and pulled Youngbae to his chest and wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into Youngbae's hair.

"Relax babe I'm fine, I just noticed something and I couldn't get it out of my head, sorry for worrying you." Daesung laughed lightly into Youngbae's ear. 

Reassured that his bae wasn't completely losing it like the rest of the members, by the way no one had seen Seunghyun without his cowboy hat in about week, Youngbae relaxed into the arms of his cheerful dongsaeng. Just then his phone went off letting him know he had some kind of notification from one social media site or another. He contemplated just ignoring is but Daesung started to chuckle lightly which disturbed his perfect resting place just slightly so he figured might as well. 

Youngbae opened his phone to his instagram account to see that the photo Daesung snapped of him only minutes ago was uploaded with his tagged in it with the tags: #ABC #bubblegum #MADEcrazies

Yougbae looked up at Daesung who had a sparkle in his eyes finally understanding where all this bubblegum nonsense was coming from. 

"Yah! My hair does not look like chewed bubblegum!" Though now that he thought about it the color and the way it was kinda stringy definitely gave that impression, though he wasn't about to give Daesung the satisfaction of knowing Youngbae gets where he's coming from. 

Another notification shows that Jiyong must be up though still in the bathroom with the comment, "Hahahaha Double Bubble Trouble! #newnickname!"

Youngbae groaned, Daesung just smiled his sweetest smile and kissed the bubblegum locks.

"Told ya so Double Bubble!"


End file.
